bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Isleset "Fadia" Vanquirden
Isleset Vanquirden Is the queen of the Esclavos De La Diosa, a civilized faction of Arrancar's and Hollows, who worship the Vanquirden Familiy like Gods, due to they're ability to "advance and civilize" Hollows and Arrancars. The Vanquirden family's ability to civilize Hollow-kind started somewhat of a clash with the Shinigami, they thought the hollow were just savage beasts and as they civilized, the citizens of the Rukongai protested against killing them. This alone would of eventually sparked the flames that caused the first Akuma Senjou war, but what triggered the war was a thousand years later, when Takima Senjima, former Captain Commander, went in person to talk with the Vanquirden familiy about them claiming the status of Gods. Takima Senjima was killed under unknown circumstances and caused the first war between the Vanquirden and the Shinigami. In the Third Akuma Senjou war, it is revealed to be the ability to manipulate Hollow and Arrancar thought patterns, effectively mind controlling them. Isleset, was present when her family was killed during her wedding with Lasilven "Fighter" Scurnis, her Fiancee. Witnessing this event is what started her hatred for Shinigami and would later go into hiding, slowly and secretly reforming the Esclavos De La Diosa and raising a army under her command, with her elite group, La sangre del Lanzador. She would come out of hiding 200 years later, and trigger the second, third, and fourth War against Shinigami. 'Appearance' Isleset is described as having beauty of a goddess, blessed with perfectly tan skin and a lovely face that drives men to insanity. Isleset haves long white hair, clipped at her front but extending behind her, reaching her ankles. She haves neon blue eyes and haves her nails and toenails dyed teal. She wears a Queen's crown, which had formerly belonged to her mother, and a revealing outfit which has been incorporated with gold and platinum. She haves multiple golden snake-like rings around her legs and arms, and a long clear silk material which is usually worn at her arms, kept in place with rhombus shaped ring that haves gold and black patterns. Her skin haves multiple markings, the most notable one in her face just below her eyes which consists of three dots and a fang under them in a row, at each side of her face. 'Personality' Prior to the Akuma Senjou wars, she was a nice, lovely person who cared deeply for everything and never resorted to violence, unlike her familiy who simply wanted to be seen as gods, she wanted to be seen as a enlighteneer, one who would stop hollows from being evil, to be at peace with Shinigami and Quincy. She was a free spirited, creative woman who deeply loved her husband. When her family was killed, she was devastated, unable to cope with the mixed emotions, she sought out the do the only solution, enslave all hollow kind and kill everything that isn't a hollow. She consumed her father's heart from his corpse and gained the ability to civilize hollows, this also caused her to take some traits from her father. Afterwords, she became vengeful, cruel, merciless, and somewhat of a seductress, usually to lure male's towards her than kill them. She hates all Shinigami, and wants to commit genocide of the Shinigami and govern the human world as she see's fit. 'History' When Isleset was born, the entire Esclavos De La Diosa's celebrated. It was the grandest celebration anyone that the Vasquirden has seen. Being born the first child and the oldest of her siblings, she would become an heir to the throne. However, years later when she would meet Lasilven, he warned her that her siblings may want the crown and attempt to kill her. She brushed it off as simply him caring for her. When her father declared Isleset would be the new queen, Isleset's brothers became jealous and plotted against her. They would poison her drink, but this was intercepted by Lasilven who smacked the cup from her. Oblivious to the whole ordeal, she returned to her room to be greeted by her brother, the second child. He attempted to stab her to death, but Lasilven had came in time and killed him. The events had eventually led her into becoming paranoid and would avoid trusting her siblings. Most of the time, she locked herself in her room, with Lasilven being her only company. Some unknown time later, she became engaged and would marry Lasilven but the castle was raided by Shinigami during her wedding ceremony, who killed everyone except for her, inflicting a fatal wound and mistaking her for dead. Witnessing everyone she love being slaughtered in front of her, she bowed to kill every single Shinigami in existence. She was dying and needed power, she then turned her gaze to her fathers corpse. Under the mist of chaos and death, she crawled over and consumed his heart, gaining it power. She passed out for one hundred years. When she awaken, she found her once beautiful city, in ruins and destruction, covered in skeletons that threatend to turn ash if touched. She then went into hiding and used her new abilites to raise the Esclavos De La Diosa banner once more and become Queen. Two hundred years later, she would start the second Akuma Senjou war, and some unknown before the fifth Akuma Senjou war, the third and fourth. 'Plot' 'Invasion Arc' Coming soon when *most* characters and terms have been dwelled into. The story gets complicated, hehe. 'Equipment' Gefallenen Engels: While it is unknown how she seems to have obtained this, she uses it to summon the instinct of her dead husband, which usually transforms into a zombified version of him that protects Isleset at any cost. See Lasilven "Fighter" Scurnis for more details. Lance: Isleset, although rarely, uses a lance in her fights. She can use the same abilites she would with a staff, with her lance. 'Powers & Abilities' Grandmaster Pole weapon User: Isleset shows incredible skill in the use of pole weapons, shown by her use of a staff and more rarely, a lance. Her use of a staff is agile and deadly, she is able to overwhelm Shishia Muniru and Itaru Misamaru, two captain level fighters, almost effortlessly while using some of her special attacks during mid dodge or attack. * Karyuu Puru(渦流プール, lit "Whirl Pool") With a swift motion of her staff, she slams the bottom of the staff into the ground, causing a powerful purple circle barrier to form in front of her. This barrier absorbs nearby Reiatsu is a manner similiar to the Quincy. It also absorbs anything that may touch it, constantly pulling anything, be it sand, chairs, wind, attacks, then disappear. When it disappears, Isleset then aims her staff at her foe and release the gathered up energy in one shot at the direction of her choosing. *Chissoku(窒息, lit "Suffocation") She raises her staff into the air, or jab at the sky if she is using a lance, and a purple bubble, similiar to her Karyuu Puru, is summoned, however, it absorbs the victim. Upon being absorbed, they are trapped inside the bubble, with little oxygen, they're reiatsu being drained, and most attacks absorbed. She can also toss the bubble and cause a huge explosion to the area of impact. **Shinpai no Tane( 心配の種, lit "Anxiety" or "To worry about") is a variant of Chissoku in which, instead of absorbing the opponent, it will absorb Reiatsu, working almost exactly like Karyuu Puru, except it is launched towards a area and explodes all the pent up Reiatsu on impact. *Kiretsu Wo Shouji Saseru(亀裂を生じさせる, lit "Fissure" or "Cause Cracks") Slamming the head of her staff into the ground or making a powerful thrust with her lance, she causes a fissure that will cause a outward force that will repel anything away. Alternatively, she can shoot her cero into the cracks and cause a upward blast from the entire fissure. **Unnamed: A variant of Kiretsu Wo Shouji Saseru, the ground around her starts cracking and breaking in a circle, preventing anything from getting in, and repelling most attacks. **Saishuuteki Na Sashi Kizu(最終的な刺し傷, lit."Final Sting") another variant of Kiretsu Wo Shouji Saseru, instead of cauing ground fissures, she causes a "air wave" fissure when repels anything with strong force to any direction she chooses. Immense Spiritual Power: Her spiritual pressure is so vast that it can be seen anywhere in Hueco Mundo as a giant pillar, and is capable of easily causing her Elite guards to pass out under its influence. The reiatsu has been compared by Etsuko Kaito to the ocean, saying "the deeper one gets, the more pressure and darker it becomes." Master Tactician: Her skill in strategy and tactics are very superior, she is able to come up with a strong strategy and invent manuevers to easily counterattack her enemies or turn their strength into their disadvantage. This was demonstrated in the fourth Akuma Senjou war, when the Shinigami's used a specialized Kido to teleport her inside Muken, where she used Karyuu Puru to link herself with the Shinigami's that have teleported her there, and reverse the technique, effectively getting rid of all Shinigami who can teleport her away, and reducing the Shinigami's fighting power. She is said to be on equal grounds with Tamiki Rirukira who was said to be this generation's child prodigy. Teleportation: Isleset has the ability to teleport. She can teleport at long or short distances and also controls the speed of her teleporting. As stated by Tamiki, Isleset can teleport at the speed of sound, and she can only be attacked with something that can travel at the speed of sound in a short distance. Tamiki went on to say if the distance is too great, the attack will not make it in time and must be used within a inch of her. Sonida expert: Although, teleportations are her primary use of travel, she uses Sonida, however, due to her constant teleporting, she became slower than before, making her speed one of her weakness's. Cero: Her cero's are dark red with a black and white outline. The cero itself is capable of causing mass scale destruction, destroying a large chunk of the Soul Society in the second and fourth Akuma Senjou war. Kuin no Eikyou(クイーンの影響,lit "Queen's influence" or "Queen's impact") is the special Vanquirden family secret technique that allows the user to control the the thought patterns of all hollows and even have some type of influence on visoreds as well. This can lead to an effective mind controlling that if used for too long, the hollow cannot be cured and actually believes they are his or hers thoughts. The process is said to be irreversible by anyone other than Isleset, but this was proven false in the third Akuma Senjou war where specialized kido corps Shinigami divided into two factions, one would teleport Isleset to Muken, the other would free the hollows from their brain wash to stop any organized attacks. Her elite guards, La Sangre Del Lanzardor, were unaffected due to being exposed to her "influence" for long periods of time. Some of her elite guards claim she gained their loyalty through respect, but some hollows were unaffected by the kido, leaving whether or not La Sangre Del Lanzardor was made from respect or enslaved will, a unanswered question. Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Isleset uses Descorrer to enter the Soul Society during all Akuma Senjou wars and is her primary method of summoning her forces. (copied the first part from the Bleach Wiki) 'Zanpakuto' Diosa La Ira(女神の怒り, Japanese for "Anger of the Goddess", spanish for "Goddess's Rage") is the name of Isleset's zanpakuto. Her zanpakuto is a black staff with multiple gold rings around it, with a Rhombus shaped bottom, and a golden handle. The head of the staff haves an eye which is made out of gold, and the upper area of the head extends outward, similar to a axe, with a golden blade. The top piece has two small snakes golden statue snakes twisting against each other. : Tsuihou Mono(追放者, lit"Pariah") is a special ability that can be used only with her zanpakuto. It can redirect any projectile the instant the projectile touches the staff. This cannot be used in rapid success and exhausts Isleset depending on how powerful the projectile is. : Resurreccion: Although her Resurreccion is never seen by anyone, its name is famously known throughout Hueco Mundo and Soul Society as "Diosa La Ira". Her release command is unknown. Tamiki suggested she may be a fire user due to her staffs habit of igniting when Isleset uses her Pole Grandmaster specialist attacks. :: Resurreccion special ability: Her resurreccion abilites are unknown. 'Trivia' *Her ability to civilize is actually the ability to mind control all Hollows and Arrancars. This extends to hybrids and people who have some type of influence of a hollow inside them, which explains why she can nullify the hollow abilities or more specifically, "cancel" the mask of Visoreds. *Her Resurreccion name is "Diosa La Ira" but was never seen by any one. *She is considered one of the Three War Gods 'Behind The Scenes' *Appearance stol--used from Vindictus's own Iset. I claim no copyright over anything. All credits go to Nexon and their respective owners. :) *Some images were found off google(<- lol) but I own nothing, cause I am too poor to test if I will get sued. :) *She has not revealed her Resurreccion yet, mainly because I cannot think of how she would look, lol. I have a difficult time picturing her release, so she will not reveal it early. *Her abilities were based on the sterotype of female mage's. 'Quotes' (Fadia to Jasutin Rakiden, about his inability to call his mask)"Visoreds. I don't know whether to feel sorry you were born an imperfect, or hate you for being born Shinigami. I can civilize Hollows, so I can give that hollow side of you its own will, and persuade it to serve me. Your Hollow dares not attack its Queen, your Hollow will never strike me down." (Fadia to Etsuko Kaito)"Shinigami's are all the same. You claim justice for the actions of something you disagree with then slay it without thought, without regret. My entire family was murdered by Shinigami, and for what? for controlling all hollows? the truth is, you Shinigami are fearful we will civilize. It is actually you Shinigami's who bares with no heart." (Fadia to her Elite body guards)"Be aware, Shinigami's cry's are nothing but Crocodile tears, they are nothing but fake, nothing but a ironic reminiscent to the injustice the Vanquirden suffered. No Shinigami should be alive, none should die without experiencing all kinds of pain, without experiencing the suffering all us Hollows go through on a daily basis. Skin them. Skin the Shinigami like the pigs they are and cause havoc, bring justice to the name of Vanquirden!" (Fadia talking to herself about her Husband)"Why did you have to die, to leave me? I don't even know what I am doing anymore. I wanted to rule the world, but not without you at my side. There is nothing to do but tear my voice apart, to scream at the endless beauty of the moon that governs our world with such sadness and love."